


Fantasy

by Emogurl



Category: thomassanders
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emogurl/pseuds/Emogurl
Summary: Virgil was a 15-year-old freshman who has dark brown hair and a skeleton like a body but surprisingly thick thighs. His best friend was a junior and he was the friendliest person you'll meet, Patton always wore his cat cardigan that his boyfriend Logan got him. Logan was also a junior but had met Patton and Virgil when he was in 7th grade. He's your stereotypical nerd but he was friends with a few popular kids, one of them happened to be Virgil's crush. His name was Roman Prince and let me tell you his name described everything about him. Roman wasn't your everyday popular kid, he was helping to everyone and Virgil fell in love with him. There was one problem Roman the handsome, amazing junior was popular. Now you may be thinking well what's wrong with that, well they barely get to see each other so Roman doesn't even know Virgil exists.





	1. Chapter 1

"And he'll cuddle me and tell me it will be alright when I'm sad and he'll kiss me and understand me-" the dark-haired boy who went by the name Virgil, looked up and blushed at his best friend looking at him intrigued. "Sorry, Patton I got a bit carried away" He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "No problem kiddo love listening to your fantasy's" Patton smiled and shuffled Virgil's hair.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------Next day at school----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey guys" Virgil said sitting down on the grassy hill, next to a huge tree that was behind the school. Hardly anyone came back there so it was a perfect place to eat lunch. Patton was sitting up against the tree with Logan laying against him. "Hey Verge, what's up," Patton asked brushing stray hairs out of Logan's face. "Nothing much, class was boring as usual" Virgil sighed it had only been a few months since school but it had felt like years.   
"Salutations Virgil, I hope you don't mind but Patton had told me that you have token charm to Roman Prince so I invited him to eat with us today" Logan said leaning into Patton's touch. Virgil froze and looked at Patton with fear. "W-what, w-who" Virgil stammered his hands were shaking. "Did I miss speak, Roman, Roman Prince, Patton darling you said Virgil-" Patton cut Logan off "Logan please tell me you didn't invite Virgil's crush to come and eat with us today" Patton looked down at Logan hopefully. "Yes I did how else is Virgil going to express his felling's toward Roman" Logan asked confused. Virgil looked at Patton fearfully then they heard something or someone who was coming up the hill.  
===============================================================================================================


	2. Perfect human being

"Logan" A voice asked questionlly getting closer to the group. Virgil felt like shrinking away because of what he saw next. Roman got to the top of the hill and the whole world seemed to stop and look at him, the wind brushed through his hair golden brown and ruffled his school sports jacket, he looked around and saw Logan, his amber eyes sparkled and his smile, oh his smile it was like a thousand hugs all at once. Virgil couldn't stop staring but soon hid behind the tree. "Hey" Roman said waving brilliantly and coming closer he walked perfectly. Logan didn't bother to get up he just waved. "Logan you greet your guest" Patton scolded and made him get up. Logan got up with a sigh and said "Salutations Roman, this is Patton my boyfriend and-" Logan looked at Virgil hiding behind the tree and stopped talking. Logan then whispered something inaudible in Roman's ear while Virgil tried to shrink away and hide behind the tree. Logan went back to sitting in Patton's lap and they started talking. Virgil looked around the tree to the right and didn't see Roman he took a sigh of relief and went to look left only to see Roman inches away from his face. Virgil felt his heart running a thousand miles an hour, thoughts were fighting through his head.   
'What was Roman Prince doing'  
'Why was he so close'  
'Wow is it even possible for him to get more handsome'  
Virgil snapped back into reality and fumbled back a bit and tripped falling down the hill a bit before landing in a small creek face first and ended up getting wet. Roman rushed down to Virgil worried if he got hurt. Virgil winced at his wrist but looked up to see Roman rushing down the hill but still managed to look like a prince while doing so.  
'He so too damn perfect'  
'God I'm so clumsy'   
Roman got to Virgil quickly and knelt down "are you ok" he asked looking into Virgil's dark blue eyes. Virgil kept staring at him, he couldn't find any words. Roman smirked "Yeah I know take in the beauty that is Roman Prince," Roman said jokingly soon laughing afterword. "Y-yeah" Virgil stuttered laughing a bit looking down and wincing at his wrist. Without a moment notice Roman took off Virgil's dark purple jacket and draped his sports jacket over him. The sports jacket was big on Virgil because of how skinny he was but Virgil couldn't care less he could smell Roman's cologne surrounding him. "Here," Roman said and picked him up like a bride. Virgil was very alarmed but Roman kept smiling that amazing smile. "Y-your g-getting wet" Virgil protested and wiggled around "and I-I'm h-heavy". Roman laughed "First you got hurt and as a prince, it is my job to help those who are injured wet or not" Virgil's smile washed away, Roman helps everyone Virgil wasn't anyone special. "And secondly your lighter than a feather and your cuter than anyone I've ever seen" Roman continued walking up the hill. Virgil blushed and the smile was back.  
They soon got up the hill and Patton looked up and saw Virgil. He pushed Logan off of him and ran up to see what happened. "What on earth happened," Patton asked Roman, hands on this hips "What did you do to my little kiddo". Before Roman could say anything Virgil said "I just fell down the hill and prince here helped me" Virgil untenoinlly snuggled into Roman's chest more. Roman smiled down at Virgil and Logan said: "You can put him down now". Roman laughed and set him down by the tree and Virgil sat up against it. It all felt like a haze Virgil was wearing Roman's jacket, then it hit him, Virgil hasn't even told Roman his name. That’s why he's being so nice to you he doesn't know who you are Virgil thought the rumors others spread about you. "Hey here's a crazy idea, today we ware all going to Logan's house after school, do you want to come," Patton asked Roman. Roman smiled and said "I would love too as long as tall dark and handsome over there is coming too" He gestured to Virgil who was now blushing furiously. "Of course he'll be coming, but he goes by the name Virgil," Logan said as they started walking to Logan's house and eventually made it to the front of the school. Roman's phone started ringing and he looked at it and said: "Oh I need to take this I'll be right back".


	3. Author note!!

Hey guys, I'm really sorry about the horrible lack of updates. I could make up and excuse but I guess its just because my lack of inspiration. Lately though my inspiration has returned and I'm so happy it has. A chapter will be up very soon!! Thank you my little peeps and have a great day!


End file.
